


Just the Three of Us

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dorian, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Iron Bull, Top Male Adaar, Top Male Inquisitor, Voyeurism, for now, to start with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: The Iron Bull comes to Kaaras with a request straight from Dorian, and the Inquisitor is intrigued to say the least.This story was originally called 'Dorian Sandwich'.Due to awry internet, this fic posted 4 times, the other three were deleted so apologies for any confusion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of my Kaaras can be found on my tumblr: https://pocketwatchangora.tumblr.com/post/172800751299/kaaras-adaar-featured-in-my-new-fanfiction-male

“So, Inquisitor…Dorian and I have a proposition for you. Well, Dorian mostly, but…I gotta admit I’m pretty into it, if you’re down.” Bull said with a chuckle, doing one of his absurd winks with his only eye. Kaaras looked at him with a kind of bemused smile, blinking slightly as his brain processed what his Qunari-born brother had just said. 

“You…you want me to…join you?” he asked, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Sure, if you’re up for it. Dorian’s been on at me to ask you, he wasn’t sure if it was polite.” He said with a fond chuckle, shaking his head. “So, what do you say?”

“I’m…I’m unsure… I have a-a duty to the Inquisition…I don’t know if I should get involved with my-” the Iron Bull grinned, grabbed a handful of the Vashoth’s tunic and pulled him into a crushing kiss, his long tongue entering the Inquisitor’s mouth as easily as he’d lick the inside of an empty honey jar, and it tasted just as sweet. Kaaras was just losing the ability to think when the hot wetness around his mouth was gone, and a deep chuckle was emanating from the scarred Qunari before him. 

“More where that came from, Boss. The way I see it…we’re just having fun…building race relations, hm?” he asked with a grin, smacking him hard on the arm. “We’re having a drink after dinner tonight, Dorian and I, in his room. Join us, if you want.” He said then, his warm hand still on Kaaras’ shoulder, leaned in close to whisper “He’s eager to see you.” He said with another chuckle, before patting his back and walking away. 

Kaaras couldn’t deny, standing there, slack-jawed, on the castle wall, that the kiss had felt good. Very good. He hadn’t been sexual with anyone since long before waking up with the Mark blazing on his hand, he’d almost forgotten how it felt. But now…he definitely felt a stirring, foreign yet nostalgic. Of course, he’d felt plenty of attraction, surrounded by so many brilliant people, and none as intense as his attraction to Dorian, but he’d never considered actually acting on any of it. 

Dorian was a shameless flirt, that was clear, and, though he’d enjoyed their sexual banter, he’d always thought Dorian was out of his league. And the Iron Bull was…everything he shouldn’t want: a believer in the Qun, Ben-Hassrath, and Hissrad for the Maker’s sake, even if he had been rejected! Yet…that kiss was lingering on his lips and tongue like a burn, he couldn’t take his mind away from the heat and the skill. He wondered if he kissed Dorian the same way, wondered how he fucked the Tevinter mage, who was at least half his size…the thought made his breeches feel tight, and he quickly escaped back to his quarters to think about it some more. 

*

He went to Dorian’s room, which was overlooking the Skyhold gardens, and stood outside the door. He tried to think of a reason to walk away, pacing up and down, getting his nerve up enough to stop and raise his hand to knock, then losing it all and continuing his pacing. 

He finally decided this was crazy, he couldn’t get involved with his companions like this; he was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, when the door opened. Dorian stood there in loose-legged pants, cuffed at the ankles, his feet bare, and a short tunic with a high collar, both of which hugged his waist beautifully, he looked truly exquisite. 

“Would you kindly stop dancing around out here and come in.” he said impatiently, hand on his hip as he stood aside to let Kaaras in, holding the door open. 

Kaaras swallowed hard, and obeyed. Walking past the much smaller man, he found the room to be quite beautiful, with its ornate windows looking out over the now dark gardens and beyond the wall towards the mountains. Dorian’s own additions were the Tevinter tapestries and exquisite weaponry decorating the walls. Books were nestly stacked in various places as well, all making the room, much smaller than Kaaras’ own, feel cosy and lived-in. Then there was the huge bed dominating half the space, swathed in red silks and satins, dark and twinkling in the hearth fire’s merry light. The Iron Bull sat reclined against the cushions, a goblet of presumably wine in his huge hand, his shoes and shoulder harness gone. 

“Boss, you made it!” he greeted him with a grin, raising the goblet before taking a large gulp of its contents. “Took you long enough, we were about to start without you.” He said, chuckling. It was then that Kaaras noticed Dorian’s slightly mussed hair and pink lips. 

“Oh…I-I’m sorry if I interrupted-”

“Fasta vass…” Dorian muttered with a sigh, shaking his head “Sit down and do shut up.” He ordered, pointing at the bed. Kaaras stared at him, then looked at Bull for help, but the lout only smirked, shrugged and gulped down more wine before refilling his cup from the decanter on the table to his right. When his gaze returned to Dorian, he instantly understood why he was here. The Tevinter mage was unclasping his tight tunic, revealing his beautiful tanned skin inch by inch, before slowly shrugging out of to reveal his truly sensational body. He looked like he was etched from marble, every muscle, every line and curve and dip utter perfection, slender as a cat and so clearly strong. His nipples were small and dark, hard despite the warmth of the room, and a gentle flush had come up over his chest, neck and cheeks as he looked up at Kaaras seductively, raising his chin to give him the full view. 

The Inquisitor, unable to tear his eyes away, slowly moved backwards towards the bed. Once he was near enough, Bull grabbed him around the waist and yanked him onto the mattress, half sprawled across the ex-Qunari mercenary. Kaaras had only half righted himself, rather flustered, when he realised how close his head was Bull’s crotch, when Bull chuckled and told him to look. He did, and his mouth instantly began watering. 

Dorian was stepping gracefully towards the bed, each step had his hands bringing his trousers down further. First they revealed his belly button, his toned abs, then his hips and the line of hair leading down, then the root of his cock nestled in neatly-trimmed darkness and his beautiful thigh the colour of dark polished bronze, then he was naked, his cock springing free to bob, excitedly hard, between his legs, never breaking his dancer-like stride as he stepped out of the soft pants, leaving them puddled on the floor. 

Beneath Kaaras’ slightly awkward kneeling position, Bull shifted and let out a soft groan, and a quick glance down explained it: the already large bulge had grown, and Bull’s huge hand was slowly rubbing it over the fabric of his parachute pants. 

“Sit down, buddy, it’s getting good.” He said with a warm chuckle, pushing at Kaaras’ chest until he sat back, reclining slightly against the pillows and headboard, and shoving the goblet almost distractedly into the other’s hand. “C’mere, baby.” The Iron Bull said with a grin, patting his own lap, where his erection was clearly visible now. Dorian grinned, biting his own lip, and climbed onto the mattress, slow and prowling. Kaaras gulped the wine he’d been given, his wide eyes tracking Dorian as he slunk up to Bull, then draped himself over his huge body, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Bull wrapped his huge hands around Dorian’s hips and arse, pulling him up to straddle one of his own thighs and making the Tevinter moan softly into the kiss. He looked so small in the qunari’s arms, his body resting against the broad chest, palms only just bigger than Bull’s nipples. 

Slowly, Dorian began rocking his hips, rubbing himself sensually against Bull’s thigh as he fingers trailed up to the ex-Qunari’s jaw, where he traced his bones and scars, before moving up to hold onto his large horns and tugging slightly, making Bull growl appreciatively. The mage, biting Bull’s lip now with a smirk, then moved his hand back down to rest on the ever increasing bulge, both hands barely covering its size. Kaaras was just wondering how often they did this, when they’d first done this together since meeting, when their kiss broke. Bull whispered something Dorian, who was panting softly. Dorian looked up at Bull, then over at Kaaras, as if just recalling his presence. A wicked grin crossed the kiss-swollen lips and he reached over, his fingers curling around the base of Kaaras’ skull and pulling him closer, one hand firmly gripping Bull’s horn so he didn’t feel left out. Dorian looked over Kaaras’ face for a moment, then into his eyes, before licking his own lips eagerly. 

Then their lips were together, the Inquisitor’s tongue slipping into Dorian’s hot mouth without him fully realising it. The hand cupping the base of his skull moved to where his hair was tightly bound, nimble fingers untying its clasp and letting the wavy auburn locks free to be combed and tugged gently, making Kaaras moan with primal fervour. He’d never liked his hair, thinking it too soft and red to be considered masculine at all, but he realised now that it had other strengths, and glad he was too lazy to cut it. Dorian pulled away to smile at him, thinking how good the Inquisitor looked when he let his hair down (both literally and figuratively), before resuming the kiss, adding his other hand to tangle and be buried in the long hair, fingers and nails massaging his scalp and the skin around his horns until the area was alive with sensation, Kaaras feeling his breeches become increasingly too tight. He reached up to caress the side of Dorian’s ribcage, his thumb unintentionally finding a hard little nipple and making Dorian moan into his mouth. 

“Fuck, that’s hot… Boss, you’re a fucking redhead...” Bull growled appreciatively beside them, his hand rubbing up and down Dorian’s beautiful back as he stretched to kiss Kaaras. The two kissing parted and let out soft laughs, eyes taking in each other's faces, before returning their lips and tongues together again. Bull's other hand moved to the Inquisitor’s thigh, stroking up and down slowly, feeling the heat from his growing erection through his woollen breeches. “Hey, Kadan, our guest could do with a little attention down below too.” He said with a chuckle. Dorian opened his eyes before pulling away from Kaaras, both their lips pink and swollen, panting deeply. 

“Kaaras…” Dorian breathed, his name sounding so dirty with how close it sounded to the Tevene curse. He removed his hands from Kaaras’ hair, much to his disappointment, and sat back in Bull’s lap to catch his breath. 

“You like having your hair played with then, huh?” Bull asked as casually as chatting about the weather. “Interesting… I’m a horn guy personally.” He said with a chuckle, knocking his forehead gently with Dorian’s. “Funny, I had you pegged more for nipple play.” He said, his hand rubbing circles into the small of Dorian’s back, massaging his leg against him from below. 

“We haven’t got there yet…” the human said, his voice an octave lower than usual and sending a jolt to both Tal-Vashoth’s cocks. Kaaras bit down a moan, and made to unlace his breeches, the constriction verging on painful the more aroused he became. Dorian laid his hand over Kaaras’, however, smirking at him. “Let me.” he said softly, before turning on Bull’s lap and leaning over, his head in much the same position Kaaras had been over Bull just moments ago, one hand supporting him on the other side of Kaaras' legs, and began undoing his straining laces. Kaaras tried to think of something to say, something insecure in him wanting to stop him, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He gasped loudly when he felt the mage’s clever fingers wrap around his shaft before gently freeing it. 

“Wow, congrats, Boss…” Bull said with a soft whistle. He was fairly sure his own cock was a fair amount thicker, but Kaaras had a very impressive length, as well as girth, at least twice as large as Dorian’s. “What do you think, Kadan?” he asked Dorian, still rubbing his back and occasionally dropping down to squeeze his arse. 

Dorian made a noise in his throat, something that sounded very much like hunger, before running his tongue over to head, lapping up the little pearl at the slit. He tasted different to Bull, sweeter where Bull’s was very salty. He moaned low in his throat, doing it again and making Kaaras grunt, before putting his lips around the crown and slowly sucking it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he filled his mouth was saliva. The thickest part of the engorged head entered his mouth with an obscene pop, joining Kaaras’ moan echoing through the room, before he leaned up and took what he could into his mouth. Bull’s rubbing of his back became slower, more comforting and relaxing, and he started to bob up and down, taking in a little more each time until it was well and truly down his throat. 

“Maker…!” Kaaras gasped loudly, his hand instinctively gripping Dorian’s hair as he forced himself not the thrust up. 

“Good, ain’t he?” Bull asked with a perversely proud grin, caressing Dorian’s back and thighs as he watched his lover suck another man’s cock. Kaaras nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open, his mind consumed by the utter pleasure. “We’ve been working on deep-throating, but we haven’t quite made it yet, have we, Kadan?” he asked, patting Dorian’s arse. The mage made a muffled indignant sound, and forced himself lower as if in protest of this underestimation, the bulbous head making its steady way down his throat. “Don’t hurt yourself, baby…” Bull chuckled, taking this opportunity to slowly rub his fingertips over the Tevinter’s exposed hole. It was already twitching, probably from the sight and taste of Kaaras’ giant cock, and Bull grinned. “Excited, big guy?” he asked, teasing him with the occasional prod. 

Dorian pulled off Kaaras with a slurp, panting, lips slicked with saliva and precum, and looked at Bull menacingly. 

“Must you keep a running commentary the whole bloody-” Bull pulled him into a kiss before he could finish telling him off, his long tongue visibly entering Dorian’s mouth before crushing their lips together. Dorian moaned, somewhere between annoyed and content, and returned his hands to Bull’s chest. Kaaras sat there, erection cold and twitching, watched with confused lust, imagining his own taste on their writhing tongues. Then, without interrupting the kiss, Bull reached over and grabbed Kaaras’ wrist, pulling it so his hand settled on Dorian’s firm, smooth arse. As if it was rehearsed, Dorian then reached back behind himself and pulled off the Inquisitor’s glove, guiding his fingers to find his hot entrance, his eyes still closed as he kissed Bull back. 

Kaaras stared at them, then down at his own hand moving over the mage’s hole. He was just rubbing it, feeling it twitching against his touch, when their kiss broke. 

“Baby…think we’re gonna need that spell of yours…” Bull said, voice gravelly and deep, and Kaaras felt Dorian’s hole twitch dramatically. Dorian took a deep breath, nodding and did something quick with his hand, and suddenly Kaaras’ fingers were slick with thick, clear oil that materialised on his and Dorian’s skin. “Go ahead, Boss, he’s ready.” Bull encouraged the Inquisitor, huge hands holding the bronze buttocks apart. Dorian sucked in a breath when Kaaras hesitantly pressed one huge finger against his hole, which eagerly accepted it into its heat. When he leaned forward, trying to see better, Bull helpfully picked Dorian up by the hips and turned him so the angle was perfect.

“Th-thank you…” the Vashoth said breathlessly, Fade-green eyes fixed on the pink hole practically sucking his finger in. Bull chuckled, his hand back on Kaaras’ thigh while his other held Dorian’s upper torso against his own chest, his long tongue working over the bronze throat and chest. Dorian was making the most exquisite noises, moaning and gasping softly while he was thoroughly explored. Kaaras worked his finger in to the second knuckle, curling and twisting, before drawing it out and adding a second thick finger. He felt Dorian tighten and let out a sharp gasp, hands gripping Bull’s horns slightly, and he stopped. “I-I’m sorry – did I hurt you?” he stammered, worried. Dorian was human and, even if he was used to Bull’s size, very susceptible to injury, especially when one considers a qunari’s size and strength, mixed with lustful fugue could be a dangerous combination. 

“N-no…no, you didn’t…!” Dorian ground out, almost desperately. Bull ceased his amorous attack on Dorian’s skin to look at Kaaras and smile reassuringly. 

“He’s fine, don’t worry. It takes a lot to reach your limit, right, baby?” he asked with a chuckle, smacking Dorian’s arse cheek, hard enough to leave a red mark and have him twitching and groaning in pleasure, a thick drool of precum wetting the satin below his hips. 

Reassured, Kaaras nodded, returning his attention to the hole in question, when Bull’s hand moved from his thigh to confidently grasp his aching erection and begin slowly wringing it. Kaaras let out a half-choked moan of surprise, and Bull grinned at him. Bringing himself back into reality, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of the huge hot hand around his cock, he slowly added a third finger to Dorian’s insides. Bull accompanied it by gently massaging Dorian’s lower back with his free hand, as if sensing his slight pain, and Kaaras pushed all three fingers in as deep as they would go. Dorian jolted and let out a low keening sound ending in a curse, half collapsing against Bull, who grinned at Kaaras’ surprised expression. 

“You found his sweet spot, huh? Just wait ‘til you’re railing him and hitting it every time, fuck, the noises he makes…” he said with a wistful smile, abandoning Kaaras’ cock to settle both his hands on Dorian’s arse cheeks to pull them apart, the skin taught around Kaaras’ fingers. Dorian moaned, muttering words and curses in Tevene as he licked and nibbling at Bull’s chest and nipples, moving his own hips and fucking himself on the Inquisitor’s fingers. Bull’s fingers moved down to touch the slick, hot flesh around his hole, and grinned. “I think he’s ready.”

Dorian sat up slowly, his hips shaking as Kaaras’ removed his fingers somewhat reluctantly, settling back on Bull’s lap. 

“How would you like me, ser?” the mage asked, smirking, a slight undertone of mocking in his sensual voice. Kaaras stared at their expectant faces, astonished. 

“M-me…?” was all he could manage, his mind racing. 

“Come now, Inquisitor, let’s not be shy. You’ve done the boring part, now comes the fun.” Dorian said with a smirk.

“If that was the ‘boring part’, I can’t wait for the fun part.” Bull said with a rumbling chuckle, kissing Dorian’s bronze shoulder. “How about you put that pretty mouth of yours to use, so the Boss can relax?” he asked, leaning back and gesturing down to his bulging trousers. Dorian looked down at his lover's crotch, letting out a sigh.

“Well, well, the circus must be about to start, the tent’s all set up…” he muttered, making Bull bark out a laugh before pulling him by the waist into another crushing kiss. The mage’s hands moved down to pull the ugly pink and gold pants down, freeing the beast within, and it truly was a beast. Nimble fingers encircled (though barely) the hard, thick shaft, tugging it with magically wet hands until Bull moaned, then Dorian moved himself further down the bed to take the huge Qunari cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck…! Yeah, baby, that’s good…” he muttered gruffly, huge blunt fingers gliding through the black hair before gripping it. “C’mon, Boss, strike while the iron’s- Fuuuuuck…!” he interrupted his potential pun with the curse when Dorian sank down hard on his cock, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing, perhaps in protest of the terrible joke. Kaaras slowly shuffled to the end of the bed, where Dorian’s back end was so perfectly presented. Up on his knees, his back curved to angle his hips so invitingly it was obscene, the pink hole open and dark, ready for him. The Inquisitor took a deep breath, endlessly aroused by the other two’s activities, and knelt behind the mage, their hips lining up. His own cock twitched eagerly, and he moaned loudly when it slotted heavily between the bronze cheeks of the smaller man. It looked impossibly huge compared to the body it was to invade, and Kaaras was suddenly terrified of very seriously injuring his friend. 

Sensing the hesitation, Bull looked up at him, and grinned. “C’mon, man, he can take it. He rides the Bull like he was born doin’ it, right?” he asked, looking down at Dorian with a grin, which only widened when the mage presumably flashed him a disgusted glare, his lip curling when the mage did something clever with his tongue. “Honest, Boss, it’s fine. He can always set you on fire if you hurt him.” He said with a chuckle, though there was some weight to his words as he ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair again, only for the mage to slap his hand away, making him laugh harder.

Kaaras nodded, squaring his shoulders as if about to go into battle, and took firm hold of the mage’s hips. He rocked back and forth for a few strokes, watching his own flesh sliding against Dorian’s. The Tevinter’s skin tone was lighter than his own, the bronze colour stunningly beautiful in the firelight, contrasting nicely with his own charcoal skin. Finally, he worked up the nerve to lean back, watching the dark purple tip of his cock slide down to settle against the loosened hole. He was about to move forward when Dorian’s head rose. 

“Wait a moment.” He said, doing the same quick movement with his fingers, and the area was again magically slick. “Carry on.” He said before taking Bull back into his mouth, making said Qunari chuckle, raising his eyebrow encouragingly at Kaaras.  
Slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself forward, staring as the tip of his comparatively enormous cock disappeared into the human. Dorian moaned, rocking his hips into him, his back shivering wonderfully when the thickest part popped inside him. Kaaras let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, the hot tightness overwhelming him despite it only being the very tip. He experimentally tried to pull out slightly, watching the hole being tugged by his flare.

“Fuck…” he muttered, resisting the urge to slam home; judging from how tight it was inside, it would be extremely painful. Bull chuckled softly. 

“I’ve never heard the Boss swear before.” He said, looking at where Kaaras and Dorian were joined with no small amount of lust. “It’s a day of firsts, huh?” he grinned down at Dorian, countering another disparaging look. Kaaras continued to push forward slowly, stopping any time Dorian made a sound that may have been pain, only to get a grin of reassurance from Bull. The mage was impossibly hot inside, perhaps intentionally to increase the sensation, and so tight it was almost painful for Kaaras as he pushed in further. 

At one point Dorian moved away from Bull’s cock he had been eagerly sucking the whole time, letting out a gasp that made Kaaras stop dead. Bull looked at the mage, one huge hand on his cheek as he coaxed him to look up. “Ok, Kadan?” he asked, mild concern on his scarred face. Dorian nodded stiffly, letting out a slow breath as he tried to relax. “He’s longer, huh?” he asked, glancing at Kaaras, who was concentrating very hard on not thrusting home, the mage was incredibly tight and it felt so good. Dorian nodded again, sighing before leaning up, and pushed himself all the way back onto Kaaras’ huge cock, so he could get used to all of it at once. He bit back a moan of pain, Bull’s hand moving down his back to rub gently. “Good boy…” Bull said softly with a smile, kissing Dorian’s forehead. “You ok there, Boss?” he asked, looking up at Kaaras. The Tal-Vashoth, lost in the sensation of being squeezed so beautifully, looked up dazedly. 

Bull grinned, before leaning forward to kiss Dorian deeply, reaching down to grip the mage’s flagging erection. Dorian gasped into their kiss, leaning up to meet Bull and give him better access to his cock, changing the angle for Kaaras, who remained balls-deep inside him. The Inquisitor let out a moan, gripping Dorian’s hips tightly as he leaned forward to gently kiss along the mage’s shoulders and back, rocking his hips minutely to increase the maddeningly tight sensation with friction. Dorian moaned into Bull’s mouth, his hips bucking at the combined stimulation from the two Tal-Vashoth. Bull’s deep chuckle rumbled through the both of them, pulling Dorian closer abruptly enough to pull Kaaras’ cock almost completely out of him. 

He grinned victoriously when they both made noises somewhere between indignant and pleasured. “Sorry…” he said unapologetically with another chuckle, kissing Dorian’s neck, enjoying the look of hazy annoyance Dorian’s half-lidded stormy eyes gave him. “Gotta keep my boy happy…wanna scoot over, Boss?” Bull asked, huge arms wrapping around Dorian’s slender waist to kiss him again, one hand grabbing the front of Kaaras’ white tunic to bring him forward, pulling the silver clasps open to splay a warm hand across the huge, auburn-haired chest. The Inquisitor shuffled closer, his cock sliding back inside the warm ass in front of him. “Nice…” Bull muttered almost to himself, watching Dorian’s face as he filled again, his mouth opening slowly and his eyes rolling back. “Like that, baby?” he asked, releasing Kaaras to grip Dorian’s cock again. 

“Fasta vass…” Dorian whispered, his silver eyes misty with lust, reaching down to grip Bull’s somewhat neglected erection with one hand, his other holding Kaaras’ as it gripped his hip, a sign that he was happy for him to move. Kaaras, almost desperate with arousal, withdrew before pushing forward with more speed, his huge balls slapping softly against Dorian’s much smaller ones and making them both grunt. “Go as fast as you wish, Your Worship…” Dorian said softly over his shoulder, the honorific he only used in mockery actually sounding genuine, and went straight to Kaaras’ cock where the term would usually feel slightly uncomfortable. He let out a soft growl as he pulled away again and slammed home, and, though not his full power, drawing a surprised moan from Dorian. The next thrust, harder than before, had Dorian toppling against Bull, moaning into the Qunari’s thick neck. Kaaras let out a deep groan, gripping Dorian’s hips tight enough to bruise, huge fingertips digging into the hollow between the sharp bones. 

“Fuck, Dorian…so tight…” he muttered, shifting his position to better steady them both. 

“I know, right? It’s awesome.” Bull chuckled, sitting up and guiding Dorian’s hips closer to him, Kaaras following until they were both straddling Bull’s lap, and gripped both his own and Dorian’s cocks together in one huge hand. It was almost comical, seeing how very much larger Bull’s cock was to Dorian’s, and Kaaras was sure the mage was by no means small by human standards… Soon they were all moaning together, their sweat-slicked bodies moving as one with hands and hips and mouths. Bull and Dorian kissed, then Bull grabbed Kaaras by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss too, the Tevinter between them biting and kissing the ex-Qunari’s neck and chest, rubbing his nipples exactly how he liked it. Bull grunted, quickening his pace on their cocks when Kaaras began losing his rhythm, hips pistoning fast and deep inside Dorian indicating he wouldn’t last much longer. Dorian moaned loudly, a steady mixture of filthy Tevene and Common tumbling from his mouth between its other occupations. The force of the Inquisitor’s movements had Dorian practically bouncing, his cock pushing into Bull’s grip and creating a fantastic rhythm, their cocks rubbing together furiously.

“Bull, I’m going to—”

“Me too, fuck…!” Bull growled, holding Dorian close as he jerked them both off, Kaaras muttering his own warning as he pulled all the way out, then slammed home with a bellow of pleasure, Dorian instantly following with a shouted curse which Bull half muffled with a deep kiss, blowing too. 

The three of them stayed there, panting and barely conscious in the afterglow. Dorian’s back was arched almost inhumanly to accommodate both giants, one kissing him, the other root-deep inside him. 

Bull recovered first, grinning at the dazed faces before him, Dorian’s eyes misty and Kaaras’ auburn hair falling over his broad shoulders, double the width of his little mage. Gently, Bull pulled Dorian to rest against his own chest, splattered with both their spend, and cupped his ass to lift him slowly off the Inquisitor’s cock. Kaaras, slowly regaining cognitive ability, watched himself slip from the mage’s softened hole, pearly white liquid oozing over the bronze balls and down his thighs. A shiver ran up Dorian’s spine and he settled contently against the warm flesh of his regular lover, vaguely enjoying the feeling of the three lots of hot seed on his skin. 

Kaaras let out a deep sigh and plopped himself back down beside Bull, leaning against the cushions and smiling at Dorian’s sleepy face. 

“Thank you for inviting me…I really needed this.” He said, the weight of the Inquisition safely tucked away in the corner for now. He’d collect it when he left. The other two both smiled, Dorian reaching out to comb the ends of Kaaras’ hair with his fingers.

“Thought you might… You’re welcome back any time.” He said softly, his gentle accent soothing Kaaras completely. 

“Damn right…there’s plenty of fun we can have together.” Bull agreed, shifting the boneless mage in his lap to pat Kaaras’ shoulder approvingly. “C’mon, ‘Vint, cast your cleaning spell before you fall asleep. Last time you forgot and you were in a terrible mood all day.” He said with a chuckle, patting his leaking ass, and Dorian roused instantly. 

“You try waking up with dry semen inside you…” the mage muttered, tracing a few runes in the air and mumbled something, then waved his hand over the three of them like he were casting a shield to protect them all in battle, before settling back down. Instantly, their skin became clean and dry, Kaaras feeling like he’d just bathed. 

“Will you be staying, Boss?” Bull asked, removing his eyepatch with a smile, lying it down on the side table where the almost empty carafe of wine sat. The eye he’d lost saving Krem was badly scarred, the eyelid permanently closed over an empty socket. Kaaras had never seen it before, and felt honoured that Bull would expose such a vulnerable part of himself to him.

“Oh, um…if you want me to…” he said shyly, thrilled to be asked to share their bed even after their original purpose. 

“I do love the sound of sleeping between two horned beasts…” Dorian said, making what he probably intended as sarcastic sound genuine in his sleepy state.

“He’ll enjoy the heat at least; crazy ‘Vint sleeps in fur all year round.” Bull said, holding Dorian steady as he shifted down the bed to lie back properly, huge horned head against the pillows. 

“Tevinter is very hot, I like to sleep naked but I despise the cold…” the mage mumbled sleepily, nuzzling against Bull’s shoulder. Bull chuckled, pulling the red sheets up to cover both Dorian and himself, not wanting his crazy ‘Vint to be cold. 

“C’mon, Boss, get cosy.” Bull said with a smirk, stroking Dorian’s silky black hair. Kaaras nodded with a small, grateful smile and sat up, unfastening the rest of his tunic and shrugging it off, standing up to drape it over the chair before stepping out of his breeches as well. Now only in his small clothes, he climbed into bed with them, grinning happily as he lay on his side, facing the two of them. Dorian was asleep, lying on Bull’s chest like he belonged there. 

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in…ever, actually.” Kaaras admitted; even before the Breach and the Anchor and the Inquisition, he’d led a stressful life as a Tal-Vashoth mercenary. Bull smiled at him, nodding.

“Good, Boss, that’s good…” he said, shifting Dorian slightly before kissing the top of the mage’s head, and closed his good eye, sighing softly. Kaaras smiled, then impulsively leaned over and kissed the Iron Bull on the cheek, then Dorian’s forehead, making the former grin and chuckle as softly as he was able so as not to disturb the sleeping latter. 

“Goodnight, Bull.”

“Goodnight, Boss.” 

And with that, they settled down to sleep, warm and very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaaras woke up fully aware of how comfortable he was. The fire was still crackling quietly, giving the otherwise dark room a merry orange glow, the silk bed clothes warm and smooth around him. The other side of the thick mattress was weighed down by Bull’s massive bulk, accompanied by the much smaller body of Dorian, who had slid from lying flush against Bull’s chest to being only half against him.

The mage’s head was resting on Bull’s good shoulder, his hand curled idly on the huge grey chest, his lower body resting between them, Bull’s arm around him. They looked like the perfect couple, Kaaras would have felt intrusive if he didn’t feel so welcome in their company. Shifting closer to them, Kaaras draped one arm over Dorian’s waist, flattening his hand against his firm stomach, fingertips touching the soft hair leading down yo between his legs, the back of his hand against Bull’s impossibly warm skin. He stretched himself happily, his toes finding the cool part of the sheet before closing his eyes and happily going back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was because he felt movement in front of him. Cracking his eyes open, he found the room was darker than before, the fire having reduced to a gentle smoulder. In the dim light, he saw Bull shifting, then became aware of the qunari’s arm flexing between Dorian’s back and his own chest. Kaaras frowned, trying to clear his mind of sleep to better understand what was happening. He could hear soft voices, Bull’s deep rumble and Dorian’s whispers, coupled with something squishing very quietly. 

“The Inquisitor will wake up…!” Dorian was hissing, Kaaras could see his shoulder was drawn up to his neck as he still half rested against Bull. Bull’s hand completely covered the hand on his chest, huge fingers massaging long slender ones slowly.

“So?” Bull asked with a chuckle that rumbled the whole bed. “Keep your voice down if you don’t want him to hear…” he said, clearly enjoying himself, his own voice much less suppressed than Dorian’s. The mage was muttering something in Tevene when he gasped, his body arching away from Kaaras, leaving him feeling a little cold… Bull’s thundering laugh vibrated the bed again, Kaaras taking that as an opportunity to pretend to wake up. 

“Starting without me again…?” he asked with a chuckle, yawning. Dorian’s head whipped round to look at him, his bronze skin glowing darkly in the fire’s soft light. 

“Mornin’, Boss… Well, technically.” Bull said with a chuckle. “Just wanted a little ass myself, I’m sure you understand…” he said with a chuckle, doing something with his hand that made Dorian tense and bite down a moan. 

“Oh, completely.” Kaaras said, his smile perfectly evident in his voice. 

“I did not agree to be bullied.” Dorian muttered weakly, his breathing shallow. Bull laughed again. 

“Liar…” he said. Kaaras chuckled, his hands moving quite on their own to touch Dorian’s smooth, lithe body, then down to find where he suspected Bull’s hand was settled. Slick fingers moving inside him, Bull’s palm against the small of his back as he explored. “Care to join in, Boss?” he asked, laughing again when Dorian made a noise of half-hearted complaint even as he pressed his ass towards Kaaras.

Touching told Kaaras that Bull already had two of his huge digits inside the mage, so Kaaras slid one of his own in to join them, making Dorian gasp and mutter something in Tevene that sounded exceptionally dirty. His leg was hooked over one of Bull's, granting easier access despite all his protestations, his hole hot and twitching.

Kaaras leaned over Dorian’s back as he rested against Bull’s chest, kissing his back and shoulders while moving his finger in conflicting rhythm with Bull’s for optimal, if not excessive, friction. He looked up to find Bull grinning at him, and Kaaras leaned forward to nip at the ex-Qun-follower’s lips playfully, making Bull growl in appreciation. 

“Damn…are you always this tight…?” Kaaras asked lowly when he dropped his head back down to Dorian’s shoulder, amazed by how tight the mage already was after taking a Qunari cock. Dorian’s shivered at the voice so close to his ear, letting out a soft moan that made both Tal-Vashoth grin. 

“He’s always tight, Boss, no matter how much I fuck him. Have to work you open every time, right…?” he asked, kissing Dorian’s shoulder as his free hand wrapped around his waist. 

“Not every time, you brute…” Dorian muttered, wrapping his arm around Bull’s neck, his lips so close to his skin that the Qunari visibly shivered. 

“Hey, it only hurts if you want it to, handsome…” Bull chuckled, kissing him deeply. Kaaras grinned, adding a second of his own fingers to the fray, making Dorian jerk forward and moan into Bull’s mouth. “Ready for something bigger, baby?” Bull asked breathily when they finally parted, their lips wet and swollen. Dorian looked at him and nodded, Bull grinning. “Sorry, Boss, my turn.” He said to the Inquisitor, who chuckled.

“Of course.” 

“C’mon, Big Guy, get that beautiful bouncy ass of yours up here…” Bull said with a grin, patting his own stomach. Dorian obeyed, moving forward so the four fingers inside him slid out, making him let out a shivering breath. He was wobbly as he pulled himself up and climbed onto Bull, holding onto his horns and shoulders to keep himself steady, Bull’s hands wrapped firmly around his hips. He sat so Bull’s huge cock was against his back, between his cheeks, and Kaaras realised just how enormous it was compared to Dorian. The dusky purple tip rose well past his hips, ending in the centre of his back. “Put it in yourself, baby…” Bull ordered, his voice low and soft, making Dorian’s breath hitch. One hand left the mercenary’s horn and moved down to grip his huge erection, stroking it a few times, slicking it with magic. Then pushed himself up to hover over it, one hand on Bull's stomach for leverage as the other clever hand coaxed the throbbing beast into position, before sinking down onto the bulbous head. The mage let out the most erotic noise, his lingering hand feeling himself as his body engulfed Bull’s cock. The ring of muscle slowly stretched to take the tip, continuing to stretch for the mushroom-shaped flare before falling slightly as it finally slide inside him. 

“Bull…!” Dorian whispered, looked at the grey giant with lust-misted eyes, pushing himself up slightly to feel the tug inside his hole. 

“Yeah, beautiful…” Bull agreed, grinning. 

Beside them, Kaaras was stroking himself, fixated on watching them together. It was different to fucking Dorian himself, almost more sensual. 

“Oh, yeah, Boss likes to watch, huh?” Bull asked with a chuckle, his huge rough hand moving from Dorian’s hip down to grip Kaaras’ hard cock confidently. The Inquisitor let out a moan, thrusting into the warm, callused flesh of the warrior’s hand. Dorian moved himself further down Bull’s cock, moaning and whimpering with pleasure, a filthy stream of Tevene and Common dripping from his perfect lips. 

“Fuck…!” Kaaras muttered, almost overwhelmed by how incredibly intense the situation was. Dorian’s hips soon settled on Bull's, fully sheathing the gigantic organ inside his lean body like a cocoon. Kaaras was fascinated, amazed there were no outer signs of what was so deep inside him. He'd expected a little distention, and was forced to admit to himself to being a little disappointed. He didn’t know he had a stomach deformation fetish until that moment, but there you have it.

Refocusing on the scene before him, he immediately forgot his disappointment. Dorian’s head was back as he sat on the hard trunk filling him up, his white teeth bared as his body adjusted to the size, letting out short, shuddering pants. Bull was gripping his hip with his free hand, thumb gently stroking the skin on his hipbone soothingly. 

“Yeah, baby...take that cock, oh yeah...such a good boy...” He muttering lowly, huge hand rubbing up and down Dorian’s spread thighs, occasionally moving to give Dorian’s twitching erection a few strokes. Dorian huffed a laugh and started to move himself up and down the enormous cock, strong arms and legs and core pushing up and easing back down, hands on Bull's chest. Bull growled in approval, abandoning Kaaras’ cock to grip Dorian’s hips again, his biceps flexing as he helped him move, a near constant growl escaping him as Dorian fucked himself on Bull's cock. Dorian’s hair fell over his face as he leaned forward, towards Kaaras, and he moved to meet him in a deep kiss, Kaaras sweeping the hair out of his eyes as he cradled his head. Dorian couldn't help the little gasps and moans escaping him, Kaaras revelled in them, and the way Dorian’s breath danced over his face every time Bull sank back inside him. 

“Kaffas…” Dorian swore after a short while, moving away from Kaaras to try and get his breath back, running a hand through his hair to comb it back. Bull grinned at him and thrust up into him hard, holding his hips down so he went as deep as possible, making Dorian almost scream and topple onto his chest. Bull chuckled deeply, smacking his massive hands down loudly on Dorian's ass cheeks before pulling them apart and began fucking him earnest.

Dorian let out a loud moan, the sound undulating with each thrust that rocked his whole body, angling his own hips to take all of the huge, hot cock inside him.

“Fuck, Bull…!” He panted, his mouth open and inviting as he moved himself in conflicting rhythm to Bull's thrusts, grinding himself down on him. Kaaras had to stop stroking himself before he got too close, staring at the incredibly erotic display. Dorian’s cock, full and curving upwards against Bull's stomach, bounced up with every thrust, dragging along the smooth grey skin of the man below him.

Kaaras knelt up beside them and took hold of Dorian's cock, his other hand resting on his ass so his fingertips could touch where he and Bull were connected, feel the slight pull of skin and the incredible heat. Dorian gave an intense moan of pleasure at the touch, his hips bucking involuntarily and making Bull growl in response. Kaaras grinned, kissing Dorian, then turning to kiss Bull deeply, before leaning down to take Dorian’s cock into his mouth.

“Fasta vass…!” Dorian groaned, one hand tangling itself in Kaaras’ hair as he moved up and down his shaft. 

“Feeling good, baby?” Bull asked with a low, rumbling chuckle that induced a small spurt of precome on Kaaras’ tongue. Bull sat up slightly and Kaaras heard them kissing somewhere above him, and made it his mission to make Dorian moan as loud as possible. He took the whole erection into his mouth, and sucked hard, following his cheeks and never stopping his tongue moving. 

Dorian pulled away from Bull with what was very nearly a scream of pleasure, catching himself right before he can me. Kaaras pulled off his cock, looking up to see Dorian’s completely destroyed expression. His high cheekbones were flushed pink under his tan, as was his chest, and he was panting as he held himself on Bull's massive dick, his eyes darkened with lust. 

“Riding the edge, baby?” Bull rumbled, his own breathing short and generally through his teeth, gripping Dorian’s wrists as his hands rested on his chest. Dorian nodded, his hair falling over his face again. “Ok, let's get you falling over it, huh?” Bull asked with a grin, and sat up. His arms wrapped around Dorian, cradling him close as he shifted himself up and onto his knees. Dorian’s arms and legs wrapped around his lover, boring down a whimper or pleasure as the cock inside sank as deep it would go, before he was carefully placed on his back on the bed. He stayed clinging to Bull, enjoying the feeling of being completely covered and enclosed in the man's arms and body. He forgot about Kaaras momentarily, completely focussed on the pleasure Bull was giving him. 

Bull shifted his weight to settle on most his good knee, before beginning a good deep pace he knew was perfect for Dorian to get off. The mage immediately started moaning into his neck, perfect white teeth sinking into Bull's hard trapezius, making Bull roar and buck deep into him. Dorian choked on a moan, the sound half swallowed by Bull's deep kiss and he continued to pound Dorian into the mattress. 

“Fuck….fuck, I'm gonna blow, baby…!” Bull growled, one hand buried in Dorian’s soft thick hair when the other moved between them to grip and tug Dorian’s cock. Dorian keened loudly, every breath knocked from him with the force of each thrust, fingernails raking up and down Bull's back. 

“M-me to- Ahhh!” he cried out, his back arching under Bull's weight and spattering their stomachs and chests with hot white. The constructing muscles inside him had Bull snarling in pleasure against Dorian’s neck, his now free hand moving from the over-sensitive glans of a spent cock to grip Dorian’s ass. Lifting him slightly, he thrust once more, twice, then he was coming too, blunt fingers gripping the ass cheek tightly as he shuddered and growled in utter pleasure. 

They stayed there for a few moment, panting and breathing each other in, when Dorian suddenly tensed, like he was startled by something, and turned his head to the side. Bull dragging him up, want to stay in Dorian’s warm space forever, and looked over. Kaaras was kneeling beside where they lay on the bed, hand still on his own flagging cock, glistening whiteness, like fresh snow, all over his hand and stomach. He was breathing just as heavily, apparently still floating in the ether. 

Bull grinned down at Dorian, who was looking at Kaaras in astonishment, and leaned over to take the softening cock of the Inquisitor into his mouth and cleaning it with his long tongue. Kaaras moaned weakly, one hand unconsciously gripping Bull's horn as he gave a few half hearted thrusts. Bull pulled off when it stopped twitching, grinning up at him devilishly, his one pupil blown so the grey was barely visible.

“Fuck.” Kaaras said, unable to think of anything else, and they all started laughing. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Dorian said, lying boneless beneath Bull. The larger qunari chuckled, kissing him before pushing himself up on his knees, still half inside the mage. Kaaras, seeing the mess of cum on Dorian’s dark skin, starkly contrasting, leaned forward to lick it up off the warm, firm muscles. Dorian’s hand immediately went to Kaaras’ hair, smiling at the Inquisitor, who in turn leaned over to kiss him, the mage’s taste on both their tongues. 

Bull watched happily, one hand on Kaaras’ back, the other on Dorian’s hips as he slowly eased out of the mage. He heard Dorian moan into their kiss, watching the white seed pool out of him, then grabbed both the mage’s thighs and pulled him so his ass was in the air, his back curving upwards under and over Kaaras as the continued to kiss lazily. Bull sank his tongue into the loose and leaking hole he loved so much, cleaning his own seed from the other man. Dorian gave an indignant sort of grumble and Bull let up, laying one last kiss between the ‘Vint’s balls and his thoroughly used hole before easing him back down.

“Damn, boys…” Bull said with a grin, running a huge hand over his own face. Sleep was returning a small, relaxed waves, and it was clearly doing the same for the other two. Dorian sat himself up, combing his hair back, and Kaaras got up from the end to stretch. 

“How in Thedas am I going to get my beauty sleep if you horny beasts do that every night…” Dorian mumbled, rolling his neck and shoulders. Bull chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“You look pretty beautiful to me.” He said, and Dorian grinned, kissing him back. Kaaras rejoined them on the bed, kissing them both in turn. 

“That was fantastic.” He said, grinning. 

“Sorry we kinda forgot about you, Boss, got a bit carried away.” He said, smiling at Dorian adoringly, who returned it completely. 

“No, that's ok, I….really enjoyed watching you both.” Bull grinned at him. 

“Well, isn't that fuckin’ perfect?” he said with a chuckle. Dorian cast the same cleaning spell as before, and they settled back down to sleep, the mage also encouraging the fire to grow a little more. Bull lay on his back in the middle, the other two spooning his sides, an arm around each waist. It was the safest and most satisfied moment of Kaaras’ life, and he knew he was addicted.

“Night, boys…” Bull said with a sigh, holding them close to kiss their heads. Dorian smiled, kissing Bull's chest and linked his fingers with Kaaras’ where their hands lay together on the broad grey chest. 

“Goodnight.” Kaaras whispered, smiling, and slowly all 5 eyes closed and they went back to sleep.


End file.
